A particularly desirable X-ray lithographic system is known which is characterized by a plurality of work stations, a cartridge in which a wafer and mask are mounted, and an apparatus for moving the cartridge between stations. The system further includes apparatus for moving the cartridge within each station to a kinematic mount. The kinematic mounts in all of the stations are substantially identical.
In more detail, the cartridge in said X-ray lithographic system holds the X-ray mask and wafer, and is adapted to travel on air bearings for transportation between stations. When located in any one of the stations, it is moved upwardly into a kinematic mount i.e. three sets of balls and mating radial V-blocks. The V-blocks at each station are all substantially identical and, as a result, the cartridge when subjected to the same loading takes the same mechanical deformation at each station. The same pistons are used at each station for raising the cartridge, thereby providing a repeatable controlled force between the V-blocks and the balls.
The present invention is directed to improvements over such X-ray lithographic systems, as will become apparent as the description proceeds.